It's Never Too Late
by LeTueurD'Espoir
Summary: Percy lost it all when he was twelve. He survived three years without anyone or anything but himself and his own wit. He hated the world for what it took from him. But now can someone help him find his way, his love, his will to live. Or is it too late? (I'm a huge dick so if you don't like offensive stuff don't read, especially if you're religious.)
1. Chapter 1

Percy:

"I was twelve. That's when my life truly became worse than ever before. That's when I gave up..."

 _Flashback:_

 _I ran as if my life depended on it, at the time I thought it did. The tears swelling in my eyes prevented me from seeing anything. Next thing I know I collide with someone. I wiped the tears away to get a good look at them. It was a woman. She looked so much like_ _ **her**_ _that it hurt._

 _"Are you OK dear?" she asked with a sweet voice._

 _I didn't know what to say, so I kept running, the tears coming faster than ever. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I passed what seemed like hundreds of disgusting buildings, gangsters with sneers that seemed to challenge me to come closer, cars that couldn't care less as I ran beside them, and worst of all were the people who pretended to care. Those who would stop and ask if I was OK, I would never be OK again._

 _Finally I made it to what appeared to be an abandoned apartment building. I sighed, this would have to do for tonight. As I entered I caught the gazes of the homeless people who decided to stay here as well. I ignored their shouts and eventually found an uninhabited room that didn't look horrible nor smelled too bad. Instead of falling asleep like I should have I began to think about how this had come to be, how drastically my life changed in a measly three hours._

 _It started when I got home from school. My mother was still at work. At the thought of my mother the tears came back, but this time I made no effort to wipe them away. Since my mother didn't come home until six I was stuck with my wretched step-father for three hours, Gabe Ugliano, otherwise known as Smelly Gabe. Or the bane of my existence. He was fat, had about three hairs on his head, and sewage waste brown colored eyes. But those eyes turned red with fury after I refused to do his bidding. Of course I hurt me, but I was so used to this that I was numb to the pain. After Smelly Gabe got tired of beating me, Gabe went back to the living room and me to my room._

 _I began attempting his homework, but with my dyslexia it proved to be increasingly challenging. After a while of trying, but failing, at my homework, I heard my mother come home from work unusually early. I ran out of my room to greet her, but stopped when I heard Gabe's disgusting voice begin to shout._

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIRED?" Gabe shouted louder than ever before._

 _"They said I had missed too many days." his mom only but whispered._

 _I knew exactly what this was about, lately Gabe had been forcing my mom to stay at home and cater his poker matches. He forced her to cook and clean at home instead of going and collecting their only steady supply of money. Anger began to surge through me more intensely than ever before. He was going to punish her for_ _ **his mistake**_ _! How was this fair? Why does my mom, the most perfect woman in the world, have to suffer this much? Why couldn't I be the one suffering instead? Why couldn't Gabe, who was sent in a blinding rage, killed me instead?_

 _Yes you heard me right. Killed. At first it was a loud smack, but he just kept going until he was hitting so hard it seemed my mother's skull had caved in. I wanted to trade places with her so bad. There is no way that the pain of being brutally murdered would ever come close to the amount of pain I felt now._

 _After it happened I didn't know what to do. There was no phone in the house (they were too poor to afford one), so I couldn't call the police. So I ran. Ran as fast as I could to escape. Gabe made no attempt to follow me, it seems he came to terms with what he had done and just blankly stared at her body._

 _I was torn from the rest of the memory by the sound of a gunshot. I made the mistake of looking outside. I saw a young boy, no more than 16, holding a gun with tears in his eyes and two dead bodies beside him. One was of a woman, she couldn't have been older than my own mother was, she had blonde hair that turned red with blood. The other was of a boy who must have been her son, he couldn't have been much older than me._

 _I watched in horror as the boy ran away and no one made any attempts to help the woman or her son. There were plenty of people passing by but not one single person stopped, they didn't even look longer than a couple seconds. So I went to help. I ran across the street and kneeled beside the mother._

 _She was still alive, but just barely. Her son wasn't. She had tears in her eyes and the most beautiful grey eyes I had ever seen. I grabbed her phone and called 911._

" _Thank you" she said as though it was painful to speak. "Can you please call Frederick?" she asked._

 _I looked through the contacts and clicked on this Frederick. I made effort to hand her the phone but she shook her head._

" _I can't speak well right now, please just tell him that Athena and Malcolm love him and we are leaving this world" she said._

 _-"Hello?" a young girl answered._

" _Hi is Frederick there?" I asked tears streaming thinking that this must be her daughter._

 _-"Daddy it's for you"_

 _-"Thank you Annabeth. Hello Frederick Chase speaking?"_

 _I tried to choke out the words but I couldn't. Then Athena took the phone_

" _Frederick, I love you and tell Annabeth I love her too. No it's not alright. Malcolm and I aren't gonna make it. I'm sorry."_

 _She stopped for a moment to cough out blood. I couldn't take any more of this so I was going to run back to my temporary home, but before i could she asked for my name._

" _Percy" was all I said before I left._

Three years later

It's been three years since my life fell apart. In those three years I've still been running, hiding from the surrounding world. Since I haven't been going to school I stole books to attempt to continue my education. The strange thing is, I found that I actually liked to learn and read. I read so often I was sure I became smarter than my 6th grade teachers, but that's not saying too much. The only part that sucked was I couldn't steal books fast enough. I read them too fast and I couldn't take so many in such a short time.

I did that a lot. Steal. I was still too young to get a job so I stole to live. Food. Water. Clothes. Anything I could get my hands on. I wasn't very good, until I read Oliver Twist. For some reason reading about a good thief made me a good thief, go figure.

Today I needed another book, I was thinking American History. I went to my usual spot and got ready. Everything went smoothly, until the security guard saw me. I cursed, this had seen me before so he knew that I was the one stealing. I tried to run but eventually he caught me and called the police.

They arrived put me in their cruiser and began talking.

"Hey kid where are your parents?"

"I don't have any" I said the anger evident in my face.

"Where do you live?"

"Anywhere I can" I said with the same steely voice and harsh glare in my eyes.

After that they stopped talking to me and we started driving. At least in juvie I would get free meals and a place to shower. But they didn't take me to juvie. They took me to a place I had been avoiding more than anything second to only my old home, Child Protective Services.


	2. AN

So being as this is my first fanfiction I've decided to share a little about myself to the fanfiction community in the form of this author's note.

My name is Aaron. I just turned 16 on Dec. 10th. Which as I'm typing this was yesterday. Yes I am a male and no I don't know why I like fanfiction or romance novels or sappy crap like that, I just do.

Now I am a very picky person about what I like, which isn't much. I actually hate most things. I like rock and metal music, I hate all other kinds. I really like 80's hard rock and heavy metal. My favorite bands that play today are 5FDP and A7X.

I am at least a quarter Italian which explains my love for Italian food. But I hate a lot of food. Tomatoes, peas, sweet potatoes are all food that will make me throw up the second they touch my tongue.

Now for books. I read all the time whether fanfiction or my own books. I own all Harry Potter books and all PJO and HOH books. Except Mark of Athena, but I have it on my kindle. I prefer to read PJO fanfics but I do read other ones sometimes. Like HP, I've read Sword Art Online ones (Great Anime), Arrow and Flash ones(my favorite tv shows,I'm also excited for Legends of Tomorrow a spin off series of Flash and Arrow), but it's mostly PJO. I don't understand why but I love Percabeth.

Now for stuff about me as an author. I don't care if you follow my story, or if you review or even if you read it. I'm putting it out there just to put it out there. I you like it,great. If you don't, I don't give a shit, anyway the wind blows it doesn't really matter to me. I am also a busy person, if I find time to write i'll do it, but don't expect a set time for me to work on it.

Now for things I won't do as an author. I won't ask for reviews I hate that. I won't update just because you want me too. I won't leave too many author's notes either, I don't like them. But I will express my views into my story, I'm an atheist who think about committing suicide all the time so if you don't like my views or opinions then leave.

That's all for now so...bye?


	3. Chapter 2

Time went by so fast that I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. All I knew was that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. Now to some, people were a comfort, they helped with their problems. But to me people are nothing but a nuisance. Now most people would trust people until they gave them a reason not to, but I'm the exact opposite. I hate people until they give me a reason to like them. Which meant I hated everyone.

The scowl on my face was prominent when I was led to a temporary place to stay until they found someone to take me in. I scoffed at the thought of someone taking me in. Over the years I tried a couple of friends places. But they couldn't handle my new "angsty" demeanor. I hadn't lasted more than a week anywhere. I doubt I would last even that long this time.

Then a man came in. He had a large smile on his face and his eyes showed nothing but friendliness. I loathed him.

"Hi. How are ya?" he asked.

"Fine until you started bothering me." I said trying to shoulder him away quickly. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Aw that's no way to be. We're all friends here, we want nothing other than to help you." he said, his smile slightly diminishing.

"You can help me by fucking off." I said coolly. I smirked as he left at that. Finally alone again I thought. But my luck didn't last long because it was "lights out." Oh well I could use some sleep, and on a soft bed for a change.

As soon as I drifted into unconsciousness I regretted it. I dreamed of all the horrors I've seen. I was too young to have seen all of these but apparently the world didn't care. I learned that a long time ago though. The world didn't care about you, you're just a tiny insignificant human. No one cared about you. Not even "God" or whatever crap you believe in.

I learned that a while ago too. There's no such thing as God. Yes I am an atheist. I don't really see how anyone with common sense can believe in God. The only "proof" is a book written by like 40 different guys who weren't even alive at the same time as Jesus. Science may not be able to disprove it yet, but it points towards the fact that He isn't real.

I even spoke to a pastor about it once. He told me that everything in the bible was true and that I should just have faith. What a load of bullshit. There are plenty of things in the bible that can be disproven.

I think that all of religion is a ploy. Either to get people to fight each other for a cause that's "above them" or just to give all people a sense of morality. But I don't need a fucking book to tell me how to live my life. I find most Christians are a bunch of fucking hypocrites anyways. Why would I want to be apart of that?

Enough bashing on religion. I dreamt of all the evil and pain I saw over the years. Enough to make grown men cry out for their mothers, enough to make entire streams full of tears, enough to bring anyone to the brink of insanity. I'm surprised I'm not insane yet, or maybe I am but don't realize it. It was enough to shatter my already broken heart. I've constantly thought of ending all this pain. I wish emotional pain was as easy to rid as physical. I wish punching sand took away all nerves so I could be numb to pain in more than just my knuckles. The only way to truly end it would be to end my life.

I constantly think of suicide. Why would I want to continue this meaningless life filled with nothing but pain. I'll admit there is way more benefits of death than life, and I even **want** to kill myself. But I can't. I'm holding out for my mother. I'm attempting to live because she would want me to. I'm living for her and nothing else. So if not for her I wouldn't be here today, and for that I don't whether to thank her or curse her.

I stayed at the temporary home for about a week. But no one talked to me after the third day, not unless they had to. It seems I scared them all off, good. But eventually they found a second home for me. I would have left on the third day but after they got a whiff of my attitude they had to find me a second home. One for "difficult cases." But unfortunately they found one. And even worse I'm about to arrive there.

As we pulled up I couldn't help but feel both amazed and pissed. Amazed because of how big the house was. It had at least eight windows just in the front. It had a light blue paint job that went amazing with the red door and midnight blue roof, along with a delicate white trim. It was beautiful. That made me mad. This person probably took kids in for the money. It was no secret that taking in foster kids had a lot of benefits.

I jumped out of the car before it made a full stop and sulked towards the door. My "escort" knocked three times and the door exploded open with one of the most beautiful young women I had ever seen.

"Oh you must be Percy please come in!" she exclaimed.

She had light caramel skin that looked incredibly soft. She had amazing chocolate brown hair that simply glowed. And her eyes. They were the warmest, most inviting eyes he had ever seen with an amazing light brown color. She was gorgeous. But that just made me wary of her.

"Hello my name is Calypso nice to meet you." she said very eloquently.

I didn't say anything until my escort nudged me.

"Hi." I simply said.

"I'm so excited you're here I simply adore helping the youth. In fact I have two other children here who are about your age. Would you like to meet them?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied uncertainly.

"Nico,Thalia come down here!" she yelled upstairs.

Then two kids came down the stairs arguing. One male, one female. The boy looked a little younger than me. Maybe 13 or 14. He was clad in all black (I liked him already) with skulls on his shirt and his black steel jewelry. He had long black hair like myself and pure black eyes. Nico looked like he could be someone I actually talked to. The girl though, she looked like she was ready to kill me. She looked about a year or so older than me, 16. She had a similar look to Nico with dark clothes. A black shirt that said "Death to Barbie" and dark jeans. Her hair was a mixture between spikey and long, I didn't know how that worked but she seemed to pull it off. And her eyes were electric blue, they seemed to shock me they were so intense. Thalia didn't look too bad either. Maybe it would be alright here if these two were cool.

"Hi." I said

"Hey." they both replied.

I was getting uncomfortable so asked Calypso where my room was and she led me upstairs. I had the third room on the right. It was black and white. I liked it. Calypso told me dinner was almost done but I wasn't hungry so as she left I locked my door. I sighed. I would miss the solitude of being alone. Now I would be forced to be around people and probably be forced to go to school.

I collapsed on my bed thinking how much I hated this place. I hated nice people like Calypso, they always seemed so fake. I hated big houses, most people who had a lot of money usually didn't deserve it. Damn, I guess I hate everything. I guess that just comes with being 15 though. At least I get a better place to sleep and food and a place to shower. But is that really a good trade off for my freedom?

 **AN: I know I said I hated Author's notes, but fuck you this is my story I can do whatever the fuck I want. So I'm sure to get a lot of hate for my bash on religion but I don't really care. So Percy seems interesting yes? So far I've entirely based his views and thoughts on my own. So if you have any questions just let me know, knowledge is very important and if you can help it, don't be ignorant.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Now if you couldn't tell, the title is based off of the Three Days Grace song Never Too Late. It's a really good song and though I don't believe in the lyrics I really wish I could.**

 **Disclaimer (Do I really need to do this, isn't it like a parody site or something so they can't really sue? Let me know if you know because I'm curious.) I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters nor the title. They belong to Rick Riordan and Three Days Grace respectively.**

 **So as I was looking up how to spell Riordan's name, I saw that there will be MORE Percy Jackson books! It'll be another five book series set after BOO. It's called the Trials of Apollo. So Zeus gets angry at Apollo and turns him human. No powers or anything and everyone from PJO and HOO are going to be in it. I'm super excited.**

I stayed for about a week before I had to go to school. My time was really boring. Calypso was super annoying and was always trying to get Thalia, Nico and I to smile. I became somewhat decent friends with them. They were pretty cool and a lot like me. But Nico was more like me than Thalia. For the first time in a long while I could talk to someone. I know I said I hated talking and I hated people, but you can't always keep your emotions in. I found that if I don't talk just a little bit, there will be about two days a year where I just break down and cry my eyes out. I hate crying even more than I hate talking.

Thalia smiled more than Nico and I. I didn't get it. We all lost the same yet she was happier. I lost my mother and little brother. Nico lost his mother and older sister. And Thalia lost her mother and little brother. And all of our fathers abandoned us. I guess it's just the way she thinks, after all our emotions are figments of our imaginations, they're just based on the way we perceive things.

Thalia also went out a lot. She had friends. Nico just stayed here with me. I guess Thalia got over her loss and decided to be happy. I wish I could do that. I already got over the loss of my family, but I can't be happy because nothing makes me happy. That's another reason why I haven't killed myself yet. I want to wait and see if anything or anyone can make me happy.

I woke up at about seven on Monday morning. Today was my first day of school since sixth grade. Apparently I was actually accepted into the high school and would even be a sophomore despite not being schooled for three years. I also learned that Nico and Thalia were both sophomores as well. Thalia was held back and Nico moved forward. I also learned it was it was about mid-October. You didn't really care about the month when you're just trying to survive each day.

I walked to Goode High with Nico. Thalia said she was meeting up with some chick named Annie. Whatever. I didn't really care what she was doing. We walked about 10 minutes before we made it to the largest school I had ever seen. It was huge and shone, it looked like it was painted yesterday. There must have been thousands of kids here. With a school this big I couldn't wait to see the library.

Nico led me through to the front office where I got my schedule and all that jazz. I looked down to see what classes I had.

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Honors English 10 -1st Rm 211**

 **Honors Biology -2nd Rm 58**

 **WL Ancient Greek -3rd Rm 907**

 **Lunch A**

 **Honors American History -4th Rm 419**

 **Honors Geometry -5th Rm 103**

 **Swimming -6th Pool**

Wow. That's it. I know I signed up for honors classes but this list looks super easy. These were some of the first things I taught myself at the library. This year would be cake. I asked Nico what classes he had. We have 1st,2nd,3rd,Lunch and 5th together. At least now I don't have to ask people where my classes are.

We walked into room 211 and saw that it was almost full. The bell rang just after we entered. Nico went and took his seat and I looked at the students in disgust. _**This**_ was an _**Honors**_ class!? The guys looked bored out of their minds and the girls were dressed like skanks. There were about three people who were sitting attentively. Two of them were stereotypical poindexters and the other was a girl.

"At least she knows the line between hot and whore." I thought to myself.

"Alright class settle down. It appears we have a new student. Would you mind telling us your name?" Mr. Blofis the English teacher asked.

"Percy." I simply said.

"Wonderful. It looks like there is a seat by Annabeth why don't you sit down over there." He said while pointing at the attentive girl. She was staring at me wide-eyed as if she was afraid of me. Her eyes followed me as walked closer and closer. Her eyes were beautiful. They were dark grey like hurricane clouds, they were swirling as if hypnotizing me.

I sat down and listened as Mr. Blofis continued their lesson on A Midsummer Night's Dream. Now you would think with my dyslexia that I wouldn't enjoy Shakespearean plays, but you would be wrong. I love things based on real life. Tragedies were a personal favorite. I read everything I could on Shakespeare, including all of his plays that were available to me.

The class itself was pretty boring. I finished the homework assignment in a few minutes. I already knew everything about this play. The only thing I thought was weird was that the attentive girl, Annabeth, kept sending me nervous glances.

Eventually the bell rang and I began walking with Nico to Biology.

"What was with that blonde chick?" I asked.

"Who Annabeth?" He asked in return.

"Ya. Her eyes went all wide when I told everyone my name and she kept looking at me funny throughout the entire period."

"I dunno. You could ask Thalia. Annabeth is her best friend."

"Alright whatever."

The next hour nothing special happened. We went in the class. I told them my name, we did a lesson that I already knew, and I finished the homework before anyone else. Finally the bell rang and Nico led me to our Greek class.

We walked in and I instantly knew that this would be my favorite class. There were actual swords on wall and the coolest decorations known to Greece. The teacher was some middle aged dude in a wheelchair, he didn't look like much but if this was how he decorated his class I had high expectations. But I knew he couldn't throw anything too challenging at me, I was a master at Greek.

Now I didn't teach myself Greek. My mom taught it to me. We spoke it so Gabe couldn't hear what we were talking about. My dad spoke it too, or so my mother told me. It was really my first language. English is my second. Or maybe they're both first because I learned them at the same time.

"Welcome Perseus." said Mr. Brunner, the Greek teacher's name, after the bell rang.

"Percy." I said already irritated at him for saying my full name.

"Welcome _Percy._ " he said correcting his mistake. "So is this your first time taking Greek?" he asked

"In an actual classroom, yes." I said.

"So you know Greek then?" he asked.

"Ναί." I answered.

"Impressive, where did you learn it?" he said, asking yet another question.

"At places from people." I said conveying the message that I wasn't going to tell him.

"Alright then." he said and began the lesson.

I looked around the room at the students. There was a wider variety than in my other classes that's for sure. There were all kinds of kids here. I saw Thalia looking at me with her friend Annabeth. Annabeth looked about ready to cry. What was that all about? She got up and talked to Mr. Brunner. He clearly allowed her to leave because, get this, she left. I sent Thalia an inquisitive look, and she replied with a look that said she would tell me later.

The rest of the period passed by with nothing special happening. I did the homework (flawlessly again). Finally it was lunch time. Nico led me to the line where we got the greasiest pizza I had ever seen. Nico and I sat at an empty table, clearly Nico didn't like to sit with people either, I liked this kid.

I saw a look of utter disbelief appear on Nico's face as Thalia walked up to our table, she must never sit with him.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked her.

"Talking to him Death Breath." she answered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was talking to Annabeth and she recognized your name." she said cautiously.

I racked my brain trying to remember where I met Annabeth or why she would know my name, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"From where?" I asked.

"Apparently you were there when her mom died."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sweet sweet vacation.**

Annabeth:

Three Years Earlier

I was missing Luke. I hadn't seen him in several days and he looked really weird last I saw him. Yes I know he was 16 and I was 12, but a girl can dream right? I was sitting in the living room watching t.v. and waiting for my mom and older brother Malcolm to come back from the store. My dad was in his office working as per usual.

My dad worked too much. He never had any time for any of us. My mom was the only one who could get him to do something other than work. Sleep, eat, remember he had children. I loved him don't get me wrong, he just never made time for us and that made me sad. My mom also worked quite a bit but she always tried to make time for us. But she only started after I ran away.

When I was seven I was so sick of being ignored. My mom with her architecture, my dad with his history, my brother with his school. I know it wasn't their fault but I couldn't help resenting them for it. So I left. I know it was reckless and I could have been kidnapped or killed or raped or anything else that apparently all men in New York think about. But I brought a hammer so it was OK. And I guess it also helped that I found two other runaways.

I'm sure that most people listening to me figured out that Luke was one of the runaways ( **Shocker** ) and the other one was my best friend Thalia. Unfortunately we were all caught after about a week. Luke and I were both sent back to our parents but Thalia's mom was too unstable so she was put in a foster home. Luckily it was still close so I still got to see her and she went to the same school.

After we were sent home we kept in touch and became best friends, all three of us, though I liked Luke in a different way. But things seemed to get better at home. My family actually remembered me for once. My mom spent the most time with me though. My brother practically changed his entire school schedule just to see me more. And for a while my father seemed like just that, a father. At least for a couple months. Then he went straight back to ignoring me and my family and engrossed himself in work again, just not as much as before.

It was really dark outside and I was getting worried about my mom and brother. Just then my dad's cell phone rang. I ran to it hoping it was my mom and checked the caller I.D. It said "Athena" so I answered it excitedly.

"Hello?" I asked enthusiastically.

-"Hi is Frederick there?" a boy answered in return. He sounded like he was crying.

I ran to my dad's office and handed him the phone.

"Daddy it's for you." I said.

"Thank you Annabeth. Hello Frederick Chase speaking?" my dad said very business-like.

"Is everything alright?" my dad asked looking thoroughly concerned.

"WHAT?!" he practically screamed tears now streaming down his face. "Please you can't leave I love you" he pleaded on the phone. He dropped the phone then and I picked it up and put it to my ear. As I did I heard my mother say "Wait young man, can you please tell me your name?"

"Percy." I heard the same boy's voice from before in the distance.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. Please take care of your father." she said.

"Mom what's wrong?" I tried to ask but her voice was drowned out by the sound of sirens. I wish I could have said more. Especially since that was the last time I ever spoke to her.

Malcolm died before the ambulance got there. My mom died on the drive to the hospital. Percy was all I thought about. Who was he? Where could I find him? What was he doing there? I never forgot his name.

Percy:

"Oh" I said remembering the third death that I witnessed. "Well I'm guessing she wants to know what happened?"

"Ya." Thalia said.

"Well then where is she?" I asked.

"Over there." Nico pointed.

She was watching us curiously with her grey eyes turned red. I rolled my eyes at her expression and gestured for her to come over here. I watched as she nervously moved closer and sat next to Thalia, directly across from me.

"Hi." Annabeth said with an obvious mixture of fear, anxiety, and curiosity.

"OK blondie, lunch isn't that long and I still have to eat this disgusting pizza. I want to answer your questions but I want to do it quickly." I said trying to be both irritating and somewhat helpful. Everyone deserves to know the truth and not be ignorant if that's what they choose, plus she's kinda hot.

She looked at me irritated, success, and she said "Don't call me blondie."

"You gonna ask questions or banter slash flirt with me?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up." she said a blush evident on her cheeks. "My first questions is who are you?"

"Percy."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey you're the one who asked."

"Nevermind. What happened that night? Why were you there?" she asked seriously this time.

"I ran away from home after my step dad killed my mom." I said calmly. "I went into this abandoned building to sleep. After a while I heard a couple gunshots and I looked out the window. I saw this kid who looked about 16 running away holding a gun. There were plenty of people passing by but nobody went to help your mother or brother. So I went to help. I called the police and your dad. After your mom took the phone I left. I'm sure you know the rest." I finished.

"You lost your mom that night too?" she asked the tears streaming down her face.

"Ya but I'm over it" I said. 'Ya right you fucking liar' I thought to myself.

"How? How do I get rid of the pain?" she asked frantically.

"You don't. Pain and death are the only constants in life. You simply feel so much pain that you become numb to it." I said. Then I got up and walked away.

I walked out of the pool feeling refreshed. I loved water. The shower is where I do all my thinking, or at least my major thinking. I walked out to the front of the school and saw Nico waiting for me along with Thalia and Annabeth. I hadn't spoken to any of them since lunch.

"Sup." I said walking passed them and winking at Annabeth.

"Hey." Nico said walking with me. He doesn't talk much. One of the reasons I like him so much. I saw Thalia and Annabeth jogging to catch up with us.

"Annie is going to come home with us." Thalia said.

"So?" I asked.

"I just thought I should tell you." she said shrugging.

"Whatever."

We walked in silence for about 10 minutes before we saw Calypso's house. 'Home sweet home' I thought bitterly. I was about to follow Nico and Thalia inside but Annabeth's hand stopped me.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated. "You could've kissed me in front of Thalia and Nico you know."

"That's not what I wanted." she said frowning.

"Sure it wasn't." I said sarcastically. "Now tell me what you made up so you didn't have to be embarrassed about kissing me." Her face flushed.

"I wanted to tell you that pain and death aren't the only constants in life."

"Oh really. Please do enlighten me then."

"Love and happiness are always there for those who seek it. My mother taught me that."

"Well it seems your mother is full of shit. What about all the people longing for someone to love but they die. They never get either of those therefore making it inconsistent, and not constant."

"Well maybe they didn't seek long enough." she said defiantly.

"So it's there fault they didn't find happiness because they died too soon?" I countered.

"No but-"

"But what Annabeth? They didn't look hard enough? They didn't delude themselves into a false sense of security? They didn't pretend to be happy enough to actually think that they were happy?"

"That's what you're doing isn't it Percy? Pretending to be happy?" she asked thinking she struck a nerve.

"Happiness is a trick of the mind Annabeth. I know I'm not happy and most likely never will be. Why don't you go and learn about the real world before coming and trying to explain it to me. You don't know anything like I do." I said moving incredibly close to her face.

"I'm sorry." she said admitting defeat.

"Good girl." I kissed her cheek and winked before walking inside leaving a thoroughly confused Annabeth outside.

The rest of the day went by with nothing special. Annabeth stayed until dinner and ate with us, I sent her confusing signals all day. It was extremely fun. Calypso was annoying as usual, trying to get Nico and to smile still. She was terrible at it. After an amazing dinner, I resented Calypso for being a better cook than my mother, Annabeth left and I went to bed.

I was plagued with dreams of a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl. I hated this part. Whenever I thought a girl was good looking or I liked her at least a little bit, I would have dreams of her every night. It was torture. I would think of her so much until I thought I was in love with her or something extremely drastic like that. And since there was no denying that Annabeth was good looking, she would be stuck in my thoughts for a long time. But I guess this was better than the nightmares. I don't think I could bare to see my mom and Tyson every night.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello to all of the sick fucks who enjoy the darker side of life! My absence has clearly left you all in a distressed state I'm sure, but I had shit to do. I was finally enrolled in an actual school after Winter Break, so unfortunately for you people, no more days of fucking around on my computer and writing as often. Well now I is on the break of Springs so I'se gonna write.**

 **Postscript: Do you think I should put a disclaimer in the beginning about my dark humor and my evident dislike for things including religion? Or just let them suffer?**

 **Post postscript: Speaking of dark humor, I heard an excellent joke the other day. What does a baby look like after a minute in the microwave?***

Percy:

School and "home" were still both torture. Granted Greek, Swimming and Geometry were pretty cool (I loved math), it was still torture nonetheless. Calypso was annoyingly nice and persistent. No matter how many times I blatantly refused to smile, she still continued to try. Despite all of these issues I still managed to, for lack of a better word, have fun. Nico and I hung out a lot. We didn't talk much but we shared interests, I shared my suicide thoughts and he shared his razor blade collection. Kidding, I don't cut, at least not yet. But we do have a good number of common interests, like video games.

And let's not forget the best fun, confusing Annabeth Chase. She came over a lot to hang out with Thalia. It became a great pleasure to flirt with her, then ignore some reason though, she didn't stop coming, she never called me out on confusing her, she never even told Thalia. I would know because Thalia would try to beat me up. I don't like to admit it but she confuses me as much as I her.

I walked into the school building with Nico and Thalia mentally preparing myself to learn absolutely nothing yet again. Thalia left and went to talk with Annabeth and her other friends. There was a lot more chatter in the halls than usual, I didn't like it.

"Any idea what's causing this commotion?" I asked Nico.

"I think there's supposed to be a lot of new students from this exchange student thing." Nico replied.

"Is that today?"

"I don't know probably."

We left the conversation at that. I personally didn't see anyone new. At least through the first two hours of school.

Nico and I walked into Greek with three minutes left to spare. This class was becoming increasingly difficult. Mr. Brunner insisted that Rome had a huge impact with Greece so he now was including Roman mythology and Latin in the class, both of which are things I know little about. At the start of class we started work but there was an interference as a somewhat large influx of students entered.

"Sorry sir we couldn't find the room." Said a blonde haired blue eyed boy I have never seen. In fact I hadn't seen any of the students in the group. Mr. Brunner was about to say something but was interrupted by Thalia.

"JASON!?"

He looked confused until realization seemingly dawned on him.

"Thalia?" He asked.

Thalia responded by getting up and dragging him out of the room. I sent Nico and Annabeth weird looks, Nico seemed clueless and Annabeth didn't respond. The rest of the students stood there awkwardly.

"Well that was exciting, why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves?" Mr. Brunner asked.

They went in order from left to right and said just their names.

"Piper Mclean." A very pretty girl said, I noticed plenty of guys' hungry stares.

"Leo Valdez." A short Mexican elf said, shooting winks and signs to all of the girls in class.

"Frank Zhang." A stocky baby man said.

"Hazel Levesque." Said a dark girl.

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano." Said an intimidating girl confidently.

"Octavian Augustus." Said a particularly vicious boy, who happened to be staring at Annabeth. I instantly hated him.

"Thank you everyone, now let's all greet our friends from the west." Said Mr. Brunner.

"Hi." The class said dully.

The class resumed as per usual after that. All throughout I was annoyed as many guys attempted to gain Piper's attention. That and Octavian was staring at Annabeth the entire time. The bell was about to ring and I could tell he was gaining the nerve to come and talk to her. As the bell rang I moved so quickly I nearly knocked Nico down. He looked at me confused.

"Hey Annabeth what was the deal with Thalia? We should go check." I said and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door. Octavian and I sent each other mutual glares. I told Nico to get a move on, as if I'd let that scrawny blonde dick catch up.

"Slow down Percy. Why are you going so fast?" Annabeth told me, then asked. Her blush was evident, likely from our entwined hands.

"No reason." I said looking behind for Octavian, still holding her hand. "So do you know who Jason is?"

"Ya, that's Thalia's little brother." She answered.

I frowned, how come Thalia got to be reunited with her little brother while mine remained six feet underground?

"Thalia's little brother lives in California?"

"I don't know the entire story but apparently they got separated when Jason was two and was presumed dead."

"Oh, well lucky her." Bitterness obvious in my voice.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth asked giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Ya its just...I lost my little brother too, except I don't think he'll turn up in an exchange student program seeing and he's buried underground." The tears were threatening to spill. 'Damnit I shouldn't have thought of Tyson.' I thought.

Annabeth stopped me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I didn't answer, my eyes were locked upon hers, slowly drifting to her lips. I blushed at our close proximity but blushed even more when I noticed we were both moving forward, even though it was ever so slightly. Of course right then had to be the time Nico caught up with us.

"Get a room." He said rolling his eyes.

Annabeth and I jumped back blushing.

"Wait to ruin the moment Nico." I glared at him. He just shrugged and rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on let's go find Thalia." Annabeth said not even looking at me. I was going to have to beat up Nico later.

We walked around in search of Thalia. Good thing it was lunch because we definitely needed more time than just the six minute passing period.

We finally found them in a patch of grass towards the back of the school. They were sitting down on a bench, tears in their eyes. They must be catching up on lost time. Annabeth stopped us. She seemed she didn't want to interrupt them, but Thalia saw us and motioned us towards them.

"Jason this is Annabeth, my best friend. Annabeth this is my baby brother Jason." Thalia said.

"Hi." They greeted each other.

"And these two losers are Nico and Percy. They live in the same foster home as me. Nico is like my other little brother and Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend." Thalia told Jason.

Nico, Thalia and I all laughed but Annabeth looked ready to throttle Thalia, though the look was completely destroyed from the large blush on her face.

"No we're not Thalia."

"I'm hurt that you would say that Annabeth, I thought what we had was special." I said feigning hurt.

"As if, you were more of a 'hit it and quit it' to me." She rebuttled.

I was surprised. Annabeth wasn't really the sarcastic type. That was usually me. Well if I teach her something, it'll be that you can't use my own wit against me.

"Really, you feel that way?" I said as I looked her directly in the eyes and moved forward as if to kiss her.

"Yes?" It came out more like a question.

I leaned close to her ear.

"That was pretty good. But don't expect fair play when it's me." I cupped her cheek.

Then I walked away.

"Now let's go get food."

 ***I don't know, I masturbate with my eyes closed.**

 **AN: I was gonna make this longer but whatever. Also I changed my name again. Why? Because fuck you. Now I really would like to write this story more, it's not that I'm too busy but my idea supply is running low. Which is unusual because I usually have too many ideas. And since I don't really have a set plan with this story, it's also difficult to come up with things on the spot. I guess you people can give me ideas. Let me know what you want in this and/or how you want it to play out and i'll let you know whether you have good ideas or whether you need to shut the fuck up. "But Aaron?" You ask. "I thought you didn't care about people's opinions?" And you'd be right, I don't. You can all go fuck yourselves. But I guess you can help, plus it would be pretty entertaining for me as well.**


	7. AN 2

**This isn't an update on the story, (why people would like it to be I'll never understand), this is an update on life. As you people can probably tell I'm suicidal. I'm depressed. Yet, I don't feel very many emotions. I can't love, I can't be happy, I can't really feel anything except sadness and hatred. I've been that way for a while, longer than my depression. I like to look up people with similar scenarios. I like to compare myself with them. Whenever I do this, I find myself to become increasingly condescending.**

 **I look at people's reasoning, I understand their situation, but I don't understand how their emotional state can become so triggered through trivial problems. "My boyfriend broke up with me." "My 120 lbs body is too fat." "I'm being bullied." I don't understand how these can lead to situations like mine. I can't love like I used too, so it makes sense that I can't understand this. However, I did used to fall in love too fast, or at the time what I thought was love. Altering one's image seems way too trivial as well. And bullies. I can never understand the effect of words. Maybe because I've always hated people I've never cared about what they say.**

 **In light of these, is my situation. I live in a very nice home with my cousins and my aunt. I go to a good school where the teachers are (mostly) phenomenal. I have all I could want. In another's mind, I have no logical reason for feeling this way. But It's not really things about me that is causing this extreme emotional state. It's life. I consider myself very smart and very meticulous. I thought all I could about life and tried to come up with one reason life is worth living. I actually did come with something at first. "Live for the ones who love you." But why would I live for them if it's my life? I find no logical reason for wanting to be alive. Yet everyone else, who wants to live, is doing it for someone else. Whether it be "God" or their family or just any loved one, it's for someone other than themselves. Granted there are those who do live for themselves, but I find those are more seldom than others.**

 **So why do you live? Why do you like to stay on this world? Are you afraid of the unknown? Or are you afraid of a possible afterlife? Now, this will sound very contradictory of my usual self, but there are people who care about you. I won't give a rat's ass if you offed yourself, but there are people close to you who do. Don't be selfish, but don't be 100% selfless and live just because they want you too. Find some wiggle room. Don't end up like me, waiting for the day I grow a pair and kill myself, loathing those who love you because they are forcing you to live hell. Find a way to be happy. No one should want to be me. Even if I am a great writer and fucking hilarious. But it's your choice. What will you choose?**


	8. AN 3

**Bonjour fuck sticks. No this is not another fuck awful chapter in my shitty story. I suppose you want to know what's going on with both my story, and/or my depression. Since the last chapter i uploaded, i began cutting myself. That didn't really last long though. It's hot as fuck in Arizona and you can't really wear long sleeves to cover that up. But, if you can actually believe it, things started looking up. I met this amazing girl, who happens to be in 4 of my 7 classes. And for the first time in several years, I think I don't have to always be depressed. As fucking stupid as it sounds, she helped me just get over it. I feel like i'm possibly happy. I know I know, you're all disappointed in me because now I have a future that doesn't look bleak or nonexistent. But what does that have to do with this story? You may ask. First of all, why the fuck do you care? And I have no clue, I was basing it off of my point of view, and since that changed I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea to continue. Plus I have shit to do. Though I guess, if you can persuade me I might continue, though it might have a lighter feel than before considering I don't really want to kill myself anymore. And for the fucking guest who told me to get over it, even though i did your advice was terrible. Also I guess i will give thanks for two of the reviewer people that stood out to me. Aaron Richards and Punker81, you guys are pretty kool. I guess this is where i leave you. If for some reason you like my story than persuade me to keep writing. Au revoir dick weeds.**


	9. Chapter 6

**AN: It's been a while. Don't ask me why I decided to start writing again now, just felt like it. I'll give you a quick rundown of my life real quick before I get into the chapter. Fell in love, she told me she loved me, she broke up with me after one month, she moved on, we're still friends, I still love her. That's basically my life, resorting to teaching myself things because school teaches me nothing, and being in love with a girl I only dated for a month, and we dated a year ago. I'm not sure if I'm depressed though, so I suppose that's a plus.**

Percy:

I've been laying awake for hours. Just thinking. Is one girl enough to change me? Or am I just deluding myself? I can't help but to think of her. Her sun-reflective golden locks. Her menacing, yet hypnotizing grey eyes. Her slender, yet ample physique. Ugh. Just listening to my own thought makes me sick. What a romantic I've become. Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt.

It's been nearly a month since I came out to this foster home. And I guess you could say my life has improved drastically. I'd still say the food and warm bed are the biggest improvements though. I've made friends of Nico and Thalia, and Calypso even managed to make me smile a few times (though I didn't let her see). School was alright, I learned a few things here and there. And of course the biggest change, Annabeth Chase.

I've never felt so conflicted about a person before in my life. Now it's no secret to myself that when I fall, I fall hard and fast. But I have no idea what to do about this. No, scratch that. I know exactly what to do, and if it blows up in my face, at least I'll be off no worse than before.

I walked into school with Nico and Thalia quite nervous. Thalia left to go talk to Jason and his girlfriend Piper (ya, that relationship disappointed quite a few people). That was fine, I was nervous enough as it is, it'd be easier to complete my set task with less observers. I searched for her until the bell rang. I suppose I'd have to wait until after first hour.

But she wasn't in first hour. I tried to keep my disappointment from showing as Nico and I left to 2nd hour. As per usual, 2nd hour was a bore (when do we get to cut things open?). When we arrived in 3rd hour, she still wasn't there. That is, until about 5 minutes into the lesson.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Brunner." Annabeth said as she came into class late.

As she went to discuss her reasons for her tardiness with the teacher, I looked around the room. Thalia gave me a smirk and a wink. Nico gave me a blank look, as always. Piper smiled and gave me a thumbs up, were we friends now? But the look that got me was Octavian's. He was looking at Annabeth. I don't know what it was about him, I usually hate all people equally, but I absolutely loathed him. Maybe it was because of the way he always looked at Annabeth.

" _Really?! You think so Percy?!"_ I thought.

" _Fuck off me. Save the sarcasm for when it entertains the both of us."_ I replied to myself.

As Annabeth set down, she got straight into work. I wasn't exactly being discreet with my staring, so I knew she knew I was looking at her. I could also tell because she started to smile as I tried to gain her attention. However before I could see if my endeavours worked, Mr. Brunner coughed and I went back to work.

When class was finally over, I prepared myself for what I was about to do. I walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." I said as casually as I could.

"Hey." She replied, clearly sensing my nervousness. I cursed how easily she could read me sometimes.

"Do you think we could talk? Alone?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered giving me a weird look.

We walked in the halls for a while, and after I was sure that everyone was off to lunch, I began talking.

"So why were you late today?" I asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment. But I'm sure you didn't drag me away from everyone to ask where I was. Did you?" She replied.

"No, of course not." I answered hurriedly.

"Than what did you want?" She asked curiously.

I just sat there in silence for a few moments trying to get the words to come out.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" I asked a lot faster and louder than I meant to.

After she stared at me in shock for a while, I realized what I said and began regretting it instantly.

"I mean not if you don't want to." I began rapidly. "It's just that I really like you and think that you could maybe make me happy and would want to give you a try. But of course it was foolish. Just forget I asked, I'll be goin-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

"Of course I will. I'm sorry for the delayed response. I like you a lot, but I never expected you to ask me out. I was just surprised. I didn't think you liked me the same way" She said with a smile.

I felt a smile forming on my face as well.

"Well of course I like the same way! How could I not?" I asked confused. "I mean you're you. Any sensible person likes you."

I could see the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Come on Romeo. Let's go eat." She grabbed my hand and we walked to lunch together. It was the first time I felt 'together' with anyone since my mom. But the thing about together, it will always eventually lead to separation.

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter is fairly sort. Not really sorry but you get it. I'm trying to get into a writing stride, and it's also late and I have school. I've decided to continue with this story (obviously). I'll try not to disappoint my 'fans.' Also, I'll take suggestions if you've got em. Message me if you actually care enough to.**


	10. AN 4

Hey. This isn't another chapter. I've given up on Fanfiction. I get to bored of stories easily and move on too quickly, plus with a bunch of shit going on with school and family, I can only focus on so many things. That being said, I'm in the process of writing my own book. It's still in early developments (i.e. I started like 3 or 4 days ago) but if there's a website where I'm allowed to upload original stuff and anyone cares to read it, let me know. I could use some feedback, I'd like it to become a full fledged novel one day so really anything to help would be much appreciated.


	11. AN 5

For anyone that would like to read it, I posted the first chapter to my original story on wattpad. It's named "Encompassing Darkness and Enveloping Light." My account name is RustyCookie272. I could use some feedback.


End file.
